kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sheldin26562
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Marodex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 17:10, 2012 May 27 Population and Troops Hi Sheldin, I'm not sure if I understand your question, but I'll try to answer it. I believe the answer can be found here. Basically, Population only limits the number of troops available for training. Once trained, Troops in your army do not count against your total population. Your population will replenish over time, limited to the number of cottages. There is no fixed limit to the number of Troops you can have. However, the number of troops you can have is limited by upkeep. Upkeep is the amount of Food troops consume per hour. If you do not have enough food, troops will desert your army (number of troops decreases). If you have more questions, feel free to ask me. Sezame (Talk) 16:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! Just back from overseas, so replying now in case you still need an answer. :) : With 6 cottages, you have about an idle population of about 9-10 thousand on what field resources (farms, mines,etc.) you built. So yes, you are limited to training for example only 5 thousand archers at a go. : But I guess that's what most players agreed is good enough for them. 5 thousand archers would take about 4-6 hours (depending on number of barracks, throne room, research...), but you can queue another 5 thousand archers after an hour, as the population will replenish faster (about 45 minutes) than the troops can be trained. : Of course, different troops have different training times. And it's really up to you to find your ideal balance with idle population (cottages) and training times (barracks). So it's not bad to have 7 cottages, it's just that most experienced players recommend 6. : Hope I answered your question this time. If not, ask again. Haha. : Cheers, : Sezame (Talk) 22:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Throne Room Items Hi again, Throne Room items are not automatically equipped when you find them. You have to go to the Throne Room inventory and manually equip them. The Throne Room inventory can be accessed by pressing the Throne button located at the top left of the game interface beside the "City", "Field" and "Map" view buttons. Then just click on an item's icon and choose equip. More is explained here. The same help can also be found by clicking the Help button (question mark icon) at the top right of the Throne Room in-game (beside the 'Close - X' button). Cheers! Sezame (talk) 09:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Sheldin, :No. :I quote from Dev Diary - Throne Room Pt 2 on the Kabam forums: "Also, it’s worth noting that other players cannot steal or take Throne Room items from other players. If you attack a player and receive a Throne Room item as a reward, it’s a newly created item." :Hope that answers your question. :Cheers! Sezame (talk) 22:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC)